


End of Term

by HolmesianDeduction



Series: 25 Days of Holiday Fic 2k12 [16]
Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - All Media Types, Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - John Le Carré
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, Cookies, Gen, School, Thursgood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 20:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolmesianDeduction/pseuds/HolmesianDeduction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[25 Days of Holiday Fic: Day 18 - Cookies (Milk)]</p>
<p>Jim receives an unexpected gift towards the end of term.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of Term

             It was initially with a certain brand of surprised suspicion that Jim Prideaux eyed the small plate of cookies and the glass of milk left on his desk in the classroom when he came in that morning.  As he approached the desk, his eyes scanning the plate, he instantly recognised each variety of cookie by shape and size, and could easily attach a name and family member to each one.  Shifting his gaze back to the glass of milk, he carefully lifted it and sniffed it once before taking a sip.

             Underneath was a card, and reading it, Jim was unable to prevent a crooked smile from turning up one corner of his mouth.  He could distinguish easily who the ringleaders had been by the size of their signatures, though the nearby, albeit cramped signature of Bill Roach told him who likely had made the first suggestion.  Leaning against the desk, he selected one from the top of the pile and nibbled on it thoughtfully as he read over the last of the papers on his desk, stopping every now and again for a sip of milk.

             By the time the first of the boys began to trickle in for their last class of the term, Jim had already bundled the cookies into cloth napkins and safely out of sight in a desk drawer.  However, Bill Roach, last to arrive, could not help but notice the empty glass on the window sill and the slightly amused smile with which Jim greeted them.


End file.
